Silencio
by x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x
Summary: El demonio de fuego, siempre tan callado y reservado. Pero que se esconde detras de esa aparente tranquilidad? Que significado esconde su silencio? KxH [SongFic][OneShot]


Aquí un poco de explicación... al menos lean lo que está en **negrita** Uuu

En esta ocasion queria escribir sobre mi pareja favorita nn! Siii me atreví... lo malo es que no lo haré tan bien como quisiera...como los otros autores lo hacen Uuù... pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.. porque me gustó demasiado la letra de la cancion que pondré de fondo como para dejarla pasar... sí! un sonfic (sí, otro xD), la cancion en si puede que no le vaya mucho... pero la letra es lo que me importa n.n espero que se dignen a leerlo y me digan que les pareció!

No pondre eso de... **Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece**... (el fic si, pero no se que gano con eso Uuu), **ni** que **tampoco hago esto para ganar dinero**... aunque no puedo decir que no me tiente.. xD aunque de seguro que si fuera para eso, estaria pobre 0¬¬. Ups, al final lo dije.

Pues tampoco dire que aquí hay **shonen ai**, asi que es tu decisión leer o no n,n.

La** canción** de este fic no es mia... si quieren saber de quién es, solo mirenlo al final del fic nn.

Que más... estos son los pensamientos de Hiei, asi que esto esta escrito desde **Hiei POV**

**Summary**: El demonio de fuego, siempre tan callado y reservado. Pero que se esconde detrás de esa aparente tranquilidad? Qué significado esconde su silencio?

--

**Silencio**

By Kaori Kitsune

--

Nada más empezar el dia, ya me sentia molesto. El sol habia entrado en contacto con mis ojos obligándome a abrirlos con pesadez. Otro día más en el Makai, tenia que patrullar de nuevo para ayudar a esos baka ningens... que cansado era todo aquello, cada vez se hace mas grande este... este sentimiento tan raro, como de... vacio.

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

_**Ya no tengo palabras**_

_**De todo y de nada, el tiempo se las llevó**_

_**Sólo queda la noche en mi interior**_

_**Y este frío de amor**_

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Ahora que el torneo ha acabado, no habia luchas importantes y un nuevo líder reinaba en el Makai, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del Makai. Tenia mucho mas tiempo de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque tuviera que encargarme de aquellos inútiles ningen que por "casualidad" o mas bien torpeza iban a parar allí. Pero tener más tiempo libre significaba que tenias más tiempo para pensar. Pensaba en todo lo que me habia sucedido.. lo que habia encontrado y perdido. La tranquilidad me hacia pensar en demasiadas cosas.

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

**_Hoy esta calma que rompe el corazón_**

**_De esta guerra yo he sido el perdedor_**

**_Y se clava muy dentro este..._**

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Todo lo que paso con.. con el Reikai Tantei, las misiones, el torneo del mundo infernal.. lo que significo cada lucha para nosotros, sobretodo para Kurama y para mí. Y porque no, ya puestos a pensar, en que seria posible que no nos volvieramos a ver. Hn, sin querer he perdido cosas.. si es que las encontre alguna vez.

Un escandaloso, inquieto, hiperactivo... ademas de fuerte y duro rival... alguien dificil de encontrar, sí. Sobretodo por su capacidad de... suena raro.. diversion, en la lucha. Algo que sin querer se te contagia y no lo puedes evitar, que inunda cada parte de tu cuerpo, te hace sentir cierta cosa desconocida, pero agradable. Hn.. no negare que es.. era, lo que sea, como una especie de motivacion para los que luchaban con él. Su diversion era sana, con diferencia. Idiota...

-- "Sin duda, todo un personaje" - susurró para sí Hiei, recordando como resultó tener sangre de mazoku, su compañero del Reikai Tantei. - "Con que les habrá salido ahora, en este tiempo..." - pensó fugazmente.

Y como no recordar a los demás. Aunque de este preferia no acordarme. Maldita memoria. En fin, ya encontraré otro saco para mis puños. Hn, al final resultó que ese estupido sí servia para algo... su espada espiritual no pasaba desapercibida.. bueno, su persona siempre estaba en segundo plano. Sí, despues estaba... la inconfundible presencia de ese youko hablador, calculador y de tranquilidad inquietante.. Quisiera o no reconocerlo, todos ellos me habian hecho cambiar un poco mi forma de sentir. Empezando por él, por Kurama.

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

**_Silencio_**

**_Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo_**

**_Del amor que tu me diste_**

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Mi mente viajaba aún mas atrás, en los tiempos en los que mi única preocupacion era encontrar a Yukina y mi Hiruiseki. Yukina...una vez que la encontré... sentí que algo mio moria por dentro, no supe del cierto qué. Ella no sabia quien era. Lo que mas me importaba... que me daba el sentido de ser yo mismo, la persona por la que tenia un sentimiento que nunca di ni recibi de nadie, no sabia a quién tenia delante. Una de las primeras grandes ironías que viví, y sin duda, de las más dolorosas. Aunque... sabia que muy en el fondo, no hubiera tenido el valor de revelarle quien era. No hacia falta, así estaba bien. Verla a salvo, tenerla delante mia... era una sensación que pensaba que nunca sentiria.

El primero que supo de Yukina, fue Kurama, el primer miembro, o más bien "futuro miembro" del Reikai tantei que conocí. Siempre tan amable con todos, inclusó cuando nada más conocerle le ataqué, éste lo unico que hizo fue preocuparse y curarme. Siempre sospeché que en la mente del kitsune habia algo que no estaba en su sitio. En fin, desde ese momento conseguí algo que no esperaba, con lo que no contaba, que nisiquiera estaba presente en su mente. Un aliado, un...

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

**_Silencio_**

**_Tan grande, tan vacío y tan muerto_**

**_Como quema este dolor del silencio_**

**_Que llena cada espacio en mi cuerpo_**

**_Como duele este silencio de amor_**

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Detuve mis pensamientos para voltear hacia un lado de la fortaleza. Sabia que habia estado ahí desde el principio. No le di importancia y me fui hacia la ventana (N/A: em... la fortaleza no tenia "ventanas" como las nuestras.. 0¬¬ no sabia como llamarla xD), me senté estirando las piernas, una de ellas doblada en la que se recargué un brazo, y me puse a admirar el mundo tan amplio y misterioso que era el Makai.

Habia tanto que descubrir, tanto que aún no habia sido visto. Y yo aquí, sentado, esperando a que las misiones me vinieran solas. Que habría mas allá? Que era todo lo que no habia visto? Siendo un mar de posibilidades las que habian, no entendia como alguien como el kitsune habia decidido abandonarlo por esa tranquilidad que al parecer necesitaba. Seguramente mi teoria era cierta. El Ningenkai le estaria afectando a la cabeza. Pensandolo bien, desde el momento en que pisó el Ningenkai, parecian habersele desordenado las cosas en el cerebro.

Aunque no lo admita, puede que yo mismo, inconscientemente hubiera estado buscando lo mismo. Un descanso... de todo. Entonces, por qué estoy aquí quejandome? Ironía y más ironia! Hn... aunque tal vez soló quiera lo que no tengo.

Me imaginé a mi mismo, acompañado del kitsune ladrón, saltando velozmente por los árboles a quién sabe qué lugar y en busca de qué, con aventuras que nosotros mismos creabamos. Despues me reí de mi mismo. Tal vez a me estaba volviendo loco esta paz eterna.

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

**_Que difícil se ha vuelto_**

**_Seguir respirando, sabiendo que ya no estás_**

**_Si pudiera encontrar una razón_**

**_Que me ayude a entender, que no vas a volver_**

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Una punzada acudió sin previo aviso a mi pecho. Qué pasaba, le extrañaba tanto? tonterias... era solo esa estupida sensación de vacío que me propinaba esta paz absurda e hipócrita, que seria rota inminentemente para los demas, y parecia que nunca para mí. Sí, eso era. Aunque algo en mi interior me decia que habia caído, o me dejaba caer en el engaño del disfraz de otra realidad.

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

**_Y esta herida que sangra en mi interior_**

**_Y esta espina clavada sin razón_**

**_Y el inmenso dolor de este..._**

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

" Pero qué demonios tengo en la cabeza...

Sí, ya sé cuál

Sólo uno...

Al único capaz de disfrazarse tan astutamente

En algo, que en lo más oscuro de su alma no era

En lo que pareció llegar a convertirse

En lo que esta maldita.. Oh, tan maldita calma

Queria transformar mis pensamientos

Pensamientos callados, ahogados, confusos

En la profundidad de mi ser

Tan indefinidos, sin un sentido

Y el único que parecian querer tomar indicaba a aquel sentimiento que no yo nunca tuve... "

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

_**Silencio**_

_**Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo**_

_**Del amor que tu me diste**_

_**Silencio**_

_**Tan grande, tan vacío y tan muerto**_

_**Como quema este dolor del silencio**_

_**Que llena cada espacio en mi cuerpo**_

_**Como duele este silencio de amor**_

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Apreté fuertemente mi puño, negándome a pensar tales cosas. Odiaba la idea de que, cuando normalmente el silencio era mi aliado, que me refugiaba en él, ahora se habia convertido en mi enemigo, en la respuesta que decidia dar mi mente a lo que sentía. Nada. Lo podia pensar de tantas formas, y todas resultaban querer decir lo mismo. Tambien podria decir.. que en esa ocasion la ignorancia de lo que sentia, fuera representada por lo que más conocia: el silencio. Oh, otra ironía más?. Llegados a ese punto, podría confirmar que una vida que jugaba tales pasadas, es lo que hacia a una persona como yo. Y el primer paso de esta confirmación fue mi nacimiento.

Si esta vida sumergida en el sarcásmo me molestaba a mi, era lógico que los demás acabaran detestándolo. Aunque... a cierto kitsune no parecia molestarle en lo absoluto, siempre era... me trataba de una forma... Diablos, otra vez en mi mente!

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

_**Como duele este silencio...**_

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Siempre igual, siempre!

Desde hace cuanto tiempo que me sentía asi?

Por qué durante todo este tiempo que no le he visto, no hacia mas que venirme a la cabeza?

Porque todo parecia girar sutilmente con lo que a él le pasara?

Por qué siempre acababa pensando en él? Y lo mas fastioso de todo...

¿Por qué duele tanto?

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

**_Y esta herida que sangra en mi interior_**

**_Y esta espina clavada sin razón_**

**_Y el inmenso dolor de este..._**

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Al fin hizo acto de presencia. Mukuro se acercó, dejando una distancia prudente. No sentia su mirada sobre mi.

-- He tenido una sensación extraña hace un rato. - dijo, cerrando los ojos.No sabia a que se referia, permanecí impasible unos segundos, luego la miré.

-- Una fuerte presencia, con mucho poder.

Sorprendentemente sentí como si me cayese encima un balde de agua fría. Habia estado tan perdido dentro de mis pensamientos que apenas habia notado algo. Puede que esa presencia me hubiera afectado sin darme cuenta y tuviera relacion... o fuera la razón de...

-- Hiei.

Parpadeé. Me levanté de donde estaba y me senté en un asiento cercano detrás de Mukuro, cerrando los ojos. Gestos que Mukuro pareció interpretar como que ahora si estaba prestando atención. Ella seguia de espaldas.

-- Creo que proviene del Ningenkai.

-- Y qué con eso? - dije abriendo los ojos más de lo normal para mi gusto, aunque Mukuro no lo notó. Otra vez esa sensación que no me dejaba.

-- Mm... creí que tal vez... te interesaria saberlo. - se dió la vuelta, encarándome. Yo seguía sin moverme.

-- No es asunto mio.

-- Hiei...

Debia saberlo, si el silencio ahora era mi enemigo, esta vez no me salvaría. Me levanté y volvi de nuevo hacia la "ventana". Trás pensarlo detenidamente, suspiré, dirigi una última mirada de reojo a Mukuro y sali del castillo.

Mukuro sonrió ante el gesto, dio media vuelta y se tumbó a descansar un rato.

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

**_Silencio_**

**_Eterno y mudo como el recuerdo_**

**_Del amor que tu me diste_**

**_Silencio_**

**_Tan grande, tan vacío y tan muerto_**

**_Como quema este dolor del silencio_**

**_Que llena cada espacio en mi cuerpo_**

**_Como duele este silencio de amor_**

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Ningenkai. Hacia cuánto que no estaba aquí...

No entendia por qué habia vuelto, si algo pasara el antiguo Reikai Tantei se encargaria de arreglarlo, qué falta hacia yo aquí? que tenia que ver conmigo? Estúpidos ningens...

Me detuve cuando estaba ya cerca del templo de Genkai, supuse que si algo hubiera pasado, se habrian reunido allí. Sigilosamente me acerqué al templo, entre los arboles.

-- Hiei?

Una voz me hizo parar en seco, me di la vuelta para ver quién era y me encontré con la "cara" del estupido de Kuwabara, quien aun no me encontraba entre los arboles.. idiota, asi que me dispuse a continuar avanzando.

-- Ei, ei! Kurama, date prisa! me pareció sentir a Hiei por aquí cerca!

Volví a pararme, esta vez tan de golpe que casi me resbalo por la rama en la que estaba. Volvi a girarme y vi a Kuwabara mirando hacia atrás, haciendole señas a... Kurama, tan alegre como siempre... estaba como siempre. Kurama dirigió la mirada justo hacia donde estaba yo. Hn, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-- Hiei? - dijo Kurama mirandome fijamente, aunque pareciera imposible distinguirme entre tantos arboles. Bajé y me recargé en el arbol tranquilamente. Kurama parecia sorprendido de verme.

-- Esto demuestra que no estamos locos! Algo extraño pasa... tu y yo lo notamos, y ahora hasta ha venido el enano! Si no, para que hubiera venido? Ni visita que nos hace... - dijo Kuwabara con la estupidez que lo caracteriza, dirigiendose a Kurama, quien no parecia estar seguro de los motivos por los que habia venido. Despues de todo yo tampoco lo estaba.

-- Va, no seas asi, la cuestión es que esta aquí... - dijo Kurama borrando el extraño "tono acusador" que llevaban las ultimas palabras de Kuwabara, despues me dirigió una mirada interrogativa, a la que yo contesté cabezeando afirmativamente. Claro que me di cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba. Por eso vine... por eso.

-- Demonos prisa! mi adorada Yukina espera! - dijo el estúpido, mirandonos como esperando que avanzaramos y, no viendo respuesta, subiendo aprisa las infinitas escaleras. Kurama sonrió.

-- Cómo has estado? - me preguntó. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, como queriendo ser escuchadas una y otra vez para compensar el tiempo que no habia oido su voz. Ya lo habia dicho, tanto cuento de "paz y tranquilidad", no me estaba sentando nada bien.

-- Hiei? - escuché su voz de nuevo, parecia impaciente, no por esperar una respuesta.. sino por devolverme a la realidad, ya me habia vuelto a perder entre pensamientos estúpidos y sin sentido.

-- Hn. Todo va bien. - dije casi inaudiblemente mientras subia las escaleras con Kurama a mi lado. Noté que volvia a sonreir. Hiei, no te vuelvas a perder... no lo hagas...

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

_**Silencio**_

_**Tan grande, tan vacío y tan muerto**_

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

Y ahí, yendo hacia el templo, saliendo del laberinto de mi mente y entrando en mi confundida y no del todo conocida alma, supe lo que sentía. Sí, pero eso no significaba que lo aceptara... no del todo. Al menos el silencio volvia a estar de mi parte.

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

_**Silencio**_

_**Que llena cada espacio en mi cuerpo**_

_**Como duele este silencio**_

.:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:.

"Ya qué mas daban todas las ironias... si ahora perdian importancia.

Qué importaba lo que ahora sentia, si todo lo que queria lo tenia ahora.

Aquel silencio doloroso se empequeñecia solo con tu presencia, parecia no existir.

Benditas ironias, bendito silencio y bendita la ahora verdadera paz.

Todo ello me llevó hasta ti

Bendita sea ésta, la mejor y más grande de las ironías"

* * *

Que rollo... ni un beso ni nada.. nada de acción... lo se, pero asi me salió... espero que no aburrieran demasiado...

Por fin terminé... U-- me quedé atascada y... despues no se me ocurria nada xD.

El momento que esperaban... la canción de este fic.. llamada "**Silencio**", es de** David Bisbal**, de su nuevo disco "**Premonición**", posiblemente si os lo decia antes, no lo hubierais leido (x si a alguien no le gusta xD)... xD sorpresa!

En fin...tuve que cambiar varias veces el POV, primero lo hice desde el mio, cambie al de Hiei, luego lo mezcle...editar editar y editar... u-- queria describir los movimientos que hacia Hiei, y luego que este pensara lo suyo.. porque eso de que él piense como se esta moviendo... no queda muy bien, no? **Si tienen alguna sugerencia me la podrian decir**... 0¬¬ Sin que sea cambiar cada dos por tres de POV xD. Al final ni me quedó narrado como queria uu

Tambien metí a Mukuro por medio... la última persona a quien pensaba meter o.O, no porque me caiga mal ni nada de eso, sino por la pareja xD pero bueno... en este caso.. se puede decir que hace de celestina... no? xD

Queria decir tantas cosas con tanto "silencio" (darle otro significado...) y al final parece que no dije nada ToT no se si se entendió ToT.

Pido disculpas por si les agobie y/o aburrí con tanto repetir "ironia", "silencio"... palabras que ya aborrecen xD.

Bueno... para lo que sea... pueden dejarme **R e v i e w s** n.n

* * *

**Gracias por leerme!  
Kaori Kitsune**

* * *


End file.
